Gym Class
by bookiealchemist
Summary: Lucy's bad day becomes one of the best when her hot personal trainer gives her... very personal training.


_Hi guys! Well, I hope you enjoy this one-shot I wrote for you! I don't know if it is really good, since it's the first time I write something of this kind, and I didn't know exactly how to classify it, so I put M for security. Forgive any grammatical error, nobody's perfect. Enjoy some Nalu! Bye!_

* * *

 _ **Gym Class**_

* * *

To say Lucy's day has been horrible so far was an understatement.

First of all, her shower breaks off, only pouring icy cold water. And she infinitely prefered hot, relaxing ones.

Second, her publisher thinks cutting her time to present her next project was for the best of the company, when she knew Lucy couldn't work under such pressure. Of course, she couldn't present five more of her new book's chapters in only a week.

And to end it with a pretty note, her three years boyfriend broke up with her by a text.

As if _'I don't think this will work anymore. The best thing for us now is to give ourselves some time.'_ would amend her heart.

Sure, maybe recently their relationship wasn't exactly working, and maybe Lucy's eyes fell on someone else, but after all that time she felt a simple text wasn't enough to end it. Even if her friends told her he wasn't for her, or that he was cheating on her.

 _'Oh well,"_ Lucy thought. _'Maybe it was for the best..."_

Though her heart still ached a little bit. She was only a twenty-four woman, but by now she knew better than to let it bear her down; it wasn't like she would throw herself at her bed and cry all-night along... yet.

Right now what she needed was a long hardwork class to keep her mind occupied from all the shitty things that happened to her so far. And she knew the best place for it.

Sighing with laziness, Lucy stepped inside her favorite gym. She'd come here for almost two years now, and its classes always managed to wash away her stress. Of course, it didn't have anything to do with the pink haired trainer...

What she loved about this place, was that since it was pretty small, the four rooms were divided in groups; two for men and two for women. It depended on the the routine, and fortunately, her group had the best teacher. Talking about him...

"Yo, Lucy!" he said, a happy grin on his face that dimpled his cheeks in such a cute way...

"Hi, Natsu." she answered. He was sitting behind his own desk, a hand cupping his chin. "What are you doing there? Am I too early?" she asked, a frown adorning her face.

Natsu sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Actually, all the girls called saying they wouldn't make it here in time," he explained. Suddenly, a mishievous smirk that sent shivers through Lucy's spine appeared. "So I think it's only gonna be you and I today,"

Her cheeks flushed like a high school girl.

"Let me change myself first, " she said, and stepped onto the ladies' bathroom. She'd come so many times that she knew all the trainers too well, and they, mostly Natsu, knew she came here right after work, so it was no surprise for them to let her change there.

"I'll be waiting," She heard Natsu's yell, almost muffled by the loud music coming upstairs. Did she mention she was also grateful that her usual class room was downstairs while all the others were up? She hated stairs.

Lucy opened her bag and took out her white buttoned shirt and her pen skirt along with her heels, and changed them with a pink sports top, cozy black shorts and comfy trainers. Tying her blonde hair up in a lazy ponytail, she checked herself out in the body large mirror. She thanked God for choosing that top today; it revealed the right amount of cleavage to make someone's eyes keep glued to them, but not enough to make her uncomfortable. After all, she was used to people watching her. She grew up in a world where only appearances mattered, and she was considered one of the best there, so yeah, she was sure about her looks.

It didn't mean she led herself that way. After running away from her house, she learned intelligence was as important as taking care of her body.

Picking her things up, she exited the bathroon, walking where Natsu waited for her.

Her cheeks reddened again when she saw his sharp, dark eyes travel her body with little shame. Well, it wasn't like Lucy never noticed his glance on her, or how he treated her with... much more attention. She never missed how his eyes darkened when they looked at her lustful body. It only served to arouse her even more.

"I'm done," she said, putting her bag down.

His playful smile was enough for her to know what was running in his mind. "I can see,"

He stood up and gestured her to follow him in their room for today. He reached some CD's and, without glancing, he asked; "What would you like to hear?"

"Uh?" she asked, astonished.

"I said," Natsu repeated, an obvious tone of mock in his voice, "What kind of music would you like? Since you're the only one here,"

Lucy shrugged. "Just put the usual one, it's not like I actually listen to it," she said.

Natsu laughed, shaking his head -moving his pink hair along - but putting it on nevertheless. "It's shit," he said. "I shouldn't let Gray pick music anymore."

Lucy smiled, she was aware of the weird relationship Natsu held with the men's trainer, Gray Fullbuster. He gave her group some classes when Natsu was busy, and she knew Gray was a cool guy, but she couldn't figure out exactly why he and Natsu argued all the time.

The music started loudly as always, but Lucy was so used to it by now it didn't bother her anymore.

"Alright, grab a pad and lay on it," Natsu instructed, his hands in his hips. "We're gonna start with some crunches, okay?"

"Okay," Lucy did as told. It didn't surprise her when Natsu stepped lightly on her feet to hold her in place and lifted his hands with a cocky grin. He _knew_ hated _those_ crunches.

"Do twenty five, relax, again twenty five and relax. Four series," he said.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She usually did this kind of exercise with Levy, her best friend, so doing it with him seemed... strange, but warmly welcomed. Natsu looked a lot taller than he was from this new perspective. Apparently, he found her interesting to stare too, because he kept his eyes on her.

Lucy licked her bottom lip. Why did he have such a piercing gaze? It ignited a not unusual fire in her lower belly.

She wasn't the most innocent girl around, she knew it. She was 24 and had various boyfriends before. She knew what that sensation was and it was impossible to ignore. It'd never burned with such an intensity. Only with Natsu.

Pushing her thoughts away, Lucy started with her gym class. The first two rounds were quite easy, but in the middle of the third she started to feel how her abdomen's muscles ached. Her breath turned heavy and her cheeks turned a light pink.

Natsu laughed. "C'mon Luce, you can't get tired so easily!" he mocked.

Lucy scoffed. "I can and I am,"

It seemed all too funny for him. "Oi, if you keep it that way you'll never achieve great abs like mine,"

"I don't want to have abs like yours,"

"You still want them," he half-joked, half-flirted. To say Lucy's heart was running wild -and not from gym- was nothing. Her heart would leave her anytime, she was sure.

Her flustered face seemed to be enough for him to continue with his teasing. "See?" he said, before lifting his shirt and giving her a nice view of his hard eight packs and V-line. She saw an X-like scar on his right side, wich only made him look hotter. She wondered how he got it.

She knew she stared too long when his laughter echoed in her ears. "What a dirty little girl," he teased, lowering his shirt.

Lucy rolled her eyes. She felt her cheeks, ears and neck heat up. Or was it only the room?

"I'm not a little girl," she objected, hoping he wouldn't notice she didn't deny the "dirty" part.

If he did, he decided to pass it up. "How old are you?" he asked curiously, crunching down so he was eye-level with her, who sat in the pad resting.

"Twenty four," she said.

His grin widened. "A year younger,"

So he was only twenty five? Lucy thought he was near the twenty eight, but probably it was because her tendency to like men a couple of years older than her. Not much, just a couple. Well, if it was Natsu she didn't care about his age, as odd as it sounded.

"So you were shamelessly flirting with what you thought was a teenager," Lucy stated amusingly.

Natsu chuckled. "Not that much. I thought you were around twenty,"

"Well, maybe I thought you were much older," Lucy said, a wide grin spreading out in her fleshy lips. Natsu's eyes drifted to them before returning to her chocolate, warm ones that looked at him teasingly.

"That hurts, I try to take care of myself," Natsu joked.

"You don't make a bad job about it," Lucy blured out without thinking. She mentally cursed herself for being so idiot, when Natsu's chuckle reached her.

His chuckle turned into uncontrollable laughter, until he ended up in the floor hugging his stomach and his eyes watered with some tears. Lucy puffed her cheeks at him, ashamed by what she said. It wasn't her fault, though. Natsu didn't let her think straight, and with him so, so close, Lucy was surprised she controlled herself enough to not jump over him.

God knows how much time passed until he calmed down. When he did, he neared her, putting his hands in her knees and looking at her. Lucy's breath shook.

"You're so funny, Luce," Natsu said, his voice rough and low, sexy and catching. "And so beautiful, too."

Lucy blushed at his comment, and she felt her eyes fluttered close when he leaned in and kissed her softly in the lips. His lips were warm and tasted like candy, as if he was eating them before she entered the gym. He probably was.

One of his hands travelled up her leg until it reached her thigh, while the other rested on the back of her neck, pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. Lucy spread her legs open, letting him accommodate between. Her hands stroked his pinks locks, which happened to be much silkier than hers. Who would have guessed.

She felt his tongue run her bottom lip, and she happily let him in. Their tongues played, explored and fought for control, and at the end, she willingly let him win.

She didn't realize how her lungs longed for air until he broke the kiss, but let their foreheads touch. She could feel his hot, shaky breath.

"I've wanted to do that from a long time," he confessed, the corner of his lips turning slightly upwards.

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?" she asked, her voice only a whisper, but their proximity allowed him to hear it.

"Of course I do, weirdo. I wouldn't have say it otherwise."

Lucy wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She forgot how simple-minded this man was, as she got to know months ago. How sincere he was.

"I think you're really, really beautiful,"

Overwhelmed by joy, she kissed him again. It was passionate, and it left her breathless. When was the last time she'd been kissed like this? When was the last time she felt so excited over kissing someone? This kiss promised so much, more than she could ask for.

In the blink of an eye, Natsu lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his torso and his arms around her tiny waist. The kiss fueled the burn inside them both, the heat of the room rose a few degrees.

A moan escaped her mouth, but he was there to sallow it. He pressed her against the wall opposite the large mirror, so when they separated to breath and Lucy opened her eyes, she could see them both, his back wrapped by her legs; and it aroused her even more, if possible.

"What are you doing to me," Natsu whispered, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses along her neck, sucking and nipping and biting.

What was she doing to him? _What was him doing to her?_ Lucy was losing her mind, her face was flushed and her hair had fell down at some moment.

She moaned loudly when he sucked her sensitive spot between her neck and her shoulder. She tightened her grip on his shirt, trying to remove it from his body so she could see those amazing muscles again.

"You're loud," he said. She resisted the urge to scoff. "Wait a sec,"

Lucy was totally confused when he left her standing in the floor -that's when she noticed her legs were shaking- and run to the door. It cleared up when he pulled out a key from the pocket of his trouser and closed it.

"Now the Ice Princess isn't going to bother us," he said, smirking at her.

Lucy couldn't help but return it before he smashed his lips against her again, a warm feeling filling her.

Today wasn't an horrible day, after all.

...And she probably wasn't going to spend her night alone crying...


End file.
